Miki Neumayer
Miki Neumayer (美樹=ノイマイアー) is one of the supporting characters in Brynhildr In The Darkness. She is the founder of Hexenjagd, a group resisting The Organization. She first appears in chapter 72, with the objective of capturing number 1107, Kotori Takatori. Appearance According to her, she is still in her 20s. Miki appears to be a young woman (though Kazumi has a habit of calling her an old lady) with blonde hair and green eyes. The most notable aspect of her appearance is that of a nun; wearing a nun's hood but a short black and white dress, matching it with high knee socks and plain shoes that resembles ballet shoes. Personality Though Miki initially comes across as an imposing figure, she is actually shown to be quite arrogant and pompous, believing wholly in her abilities and beliefs. As shown in chapter 72, she is quick to push blame and berate others when events do not turn out to her satisfaction. She is also steadfast in her goals; she believes that it is for the betterment of the world to exterminate witches and it is difficult to deter her from doing so. She is somewhat childish when interacting with Initializer, the two always bickering with one another. However, Miki is shown to be very sympathetic towards the plights of the witches. Though she finds them disgusting, she pities them at the same time and wishes to kill them because of the threat they cause. Though their group was formed in resistance to The Organization's cruelty, Ryouta points out that their actions still aren't very humane. This struggle is an obvious sore spot for Miki. Plot Miki initially speaks to Ryouta Murakami via the device that was given by Neko Kuroha to him. She declares to "kill all of the witches" and is about to meet him. Due to her statement, Murakami panics and suddenly deactivates the device before leaves from the area. Miki makes her official appearance in chapter 72, where she and Hexenjagd enter the observatory with the intention of capturing Kotori. Using a member whom is capable of nullifying magic, they confront Ichijiku Chisato and Mako Fujisaki, announcing that they would take Kotori from them. However, Ichijiku shoots the member nullifying the magic, allowing Mako the chance to teleport herself, Ichijiku and Kotori away. This annoys Miki, as they didn't know that Mako was capable of that and they cannot nullify the magic if they do not know what it is. After Hatsuna heals Ryouta, Miki announces that she is going to kill all of the Magician's that are present. When Ryouta protests, Miki acknowledges that Ryouta is the person who had contacted Hexenjagd with the device and explains the truth about witches - that their soul now resides inside the alien within their "harnessed" and that the death suppressing drugs merely feeds the life form, allowing it to grow until it eventually hatches and devours their human body. She goes on to say that they are former researchers of The Organization, but they formed Hexenjagd with the intention of resisting the inhumane experiments that they were doing. Telling them that they sympathize with their plight, Miki and the other members of the Hexenjagd spare the magicians and chase after Kotori. Miki is later contacted in chapter 76 by Ryouta, who is looking for further information regarding Kotori Takatori, using the cylinder that Neko Kuroha had given him as a negotiation tool. Miki agrees and tells him that the if the Grani inside Kotori hatches, life on the planet will end. Their goal is to retrieve Kotori from Ichijiku Chisato before he is able to extract the Grani from Kotori's body and implant it into the body of a more powerful magician. It is revealed that the witches escaping at the beginning of the story was a attempt at Kotori's life by Hexenjagd, but that they lost sight of Kotori and lost a member of their group in the process. This conversation ended prematurely due to the other members discovering that the fertilized egg in the cylinder had become an embryo. Miki refuses to answer anymore of Ryouta's questions, but he is able to ask one more final question of her by threatening to lure Valkyria to their current location. He asks he if she had any death suppressants, but her answer is no. Ryouta leaves and Miki and the other Hexenjagd members discuss the embryo. In chapter 79, Miki approaches Ryouta and the others requiring the assistance of Kazumi's powers to retrieve information on Ichijiku Chisato, offering the ingredients to create the death suppressant drugs as a reward (this is what Mizuka was talking about when she told Ryouta that they already had access to them). Kazumi agrees, but is matched about a rank AAA named Freya, who is said to the best magician in the world when it comes to technopathy. While Miki initially berates Kazumi for being a lowly B rank, Kazumi shocks her when she is able to defeat Freya and obtain Ichijiku's whereabouts. Miki leaves to confront him, but promises that she will give them the formula for the death suppressants after they destroy the Grani, and that she will try to spare Kotori's life if possible. In chapter 84, it is revealed that Kazumi had tricked Miki and Hexenjagd; there were actually two villas, and Kazumi had purposely directed Miki towards the wrong one. Hexenjagd uses a helicopter to reach the other villa. In chapter 87, Miki witnesses as the Grani within Kotori Takatori begins to hatch and the Ain Soph Aur begins to engulf the world, only for it to suddenly vanish. In chapter 89, Miki and the other members of Hexenjagd arrive after the death of Kotori and witness the confrontation between Neko Kuroha and Mako Fujisaki. Their plan is to nullify Mako's magic using Initializer and have the other members of Hexenjagd gun down Mako and Chisato. However, Chisato uses his body to block their bullets, allowing eight seconds to pass and Initializer's ability to nullify magic to wear off. Long attempts to kill Mako by stabbing her, but, enraged about Chisato's death, Mako uses her abilities to rip off Long's arm and drive Hexenjagd back. Miki advises Long to apply pressure to his armpit to prevent further loss of blood, and laments that the enraged Mako can no longer be stopped. In chapter 90, Miki and Initializer witness Mako Fujisaki preparing to use her antimatter ability, commenting that it cannot be stopped once activated and that everything will be destroyed. After the death of Valkyria, Miki presumably sends Ryouta the list of ingredients needed to create Death Suppressants. Hexenjagd monitors Neko in chapter 105. With Mako gone, Neko is now their top priority. Miki, Initializer, and Long later appear in chapter 113 in order to exterminate the Drassil that had hatched from Rurumi. She holds Misaki at gunpoint in the hopes of extracting information from her, but is taken aback when the girl is suddenly ejected. Along with the other Hexenjagd members, she appears when Rurumi's drasil hatches and managed to solve the problem, and again when Hatsuna's drasil hatches, after Makina arrived to the spot, she is frightened with his presence and mentioned him to be a sorcerian (the hybird of a human and an alien), she prompts to do not make him angry. However, they survived due to Makina's inability to stay any longer in the outside world. Anime Miki and the other members appear in episode 12. Their introduction is almost exactly the same as in the manga (though her dialogue with Hatsuna Wakabayashi is cut). Oddly, due to the rushed pacing of the anime, her hatred of witches is downplayed a bit and she immediately accepts the help of Kazumi Schlierenzauer and even allows Ryouta Murakami and his allies to accompany them in their helicopter when they go to confront Ichijiku Chisato. Relationships *The Organization - Miki is a former researcher of The Organization. She left and became a member of Hexenjagd because of their unethical practices. *Hexenjagd - Miki is a member of Hexenjagd. Appears to be of a high rank within the group. *Initializer - Comrades. Seem to have an older sister younger brother dynamic as they are occasionally seen arguing. *Long - Comrades. Seem to be good friends; when Mako Fujisaki rips his arm off, Miki advises him to apply pressure to his armpit to prevent bleeding and gives him a 'heart' (a text heart in her dialogue box). *Magicians -She hates them and believes their powers are disgusting, but pities them at the same time. Miki struggles with trying to not be as cruel as The Organization, but wishes to exterminate them in order to save the world. *Ryouta - Helps him begrudgingly because he possesses information that her group needs. While harsh with him, she does try to be fair. *Kotori - Miki's and Hexenjagd's goal is the destroy the "Grani" in Kotori's "harness." *Ichijiku Chisato - Enemy. Her goal is to prevent him from claiming the Grani that is within Kotori. *Valkyria - Enemies. Trivia *Miki might be Christian as shown in episode 13 when she prayed. *Her father is from Germany while her mother is from Japan. Gallery Miki.png|Miki's full appearance, as seen in chapter 72. Miki_colored.png|Miki as seen in the manga. Hexenjagd.png|Miki as briefly seen in the opening of the anime. MikiOP2.png|Miki as seen in the second anime opening. Hexenanime.png|Miki and the Hexenjagd members as seen in the twelfth episode of the anime. 001.jpg|Miki's character card from vol. 13. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Hexenjagd